Cryo lab
(lab) (storage) }} The cryo lab is a location on Mothership Zeta housing frozen humans, super mutants, feral ghouls and raiders. Layout Cryo lab The deep freeze is where the aliens store the abductees they have tagged for their collections, or those they aren't currently experimenting on. On the lower level by the entrance there is a small room containing a healing archway, 3 containers and various loot. The teleporter to the far right is used as an exit after the destruction of the generator. In the middle of the map is a large room full of cryo-pods, aliens and a turret. The player can defrost all of these at once by pushing the button on the console below the window facing the area. This results in an AI battle between ghouls, raiders and aliens. Generally the turret is the only one left alive after the skirmish. On the bottom level is a cornucopia of Capital Wasteland items. In the following area aliens can be viewed in a sealed room examining the bodies of three humans who Elliott Tercorien, if he is with you, will recognize as his squadmates. An enraged Elliott will activate a nearby switch freezing all those in the examination chamber, killing the aliens and opening the chamber doors. Within this room Elliott will gather some cryogenic material with which he later creates cryo grenades and cryo mines for the player. In the adjoining room Elliott contemplates what to do when he discovers two more squad mates still held in cryogenic suspension. With the player's input the squad mates can either be temporarily revived, euthanized or, on passing a speech check, merely left where they are. The squad mates will be hostile (to each other as well) if the player attempts to revive them before Elliott has restored their memories. Properly revived they will fight alongside the player and Elliott during the first few minutes of the cryo storage zone before expiring. If the player did not opt to bring Elliott along, the examination chamber can be opened by activating the control switch that freezes the examination chamber. However, the dead humans will appear as wastelanders instead of Elliott's squad-mates. Furthermore, there will be no opportunity to gather cryogenic material and the two cryogenic suspension containers in the adjoining room will be empty. Cryo storage This storage facility houses all the abductees in suspended deep-sleep. This area is primarily a large 2-level chamber with a generator situated in a passageway at the northern end. Upon entering there will be passageways to the left and right, each with a healing archway. The Lone Wanderer can take either route as they both lead to the upper level of the same large chamber containing a number of hostile aliens. The chamber's upper level has stations with blue tubes containing cryonic pods. Pushing one of the nearby switches sends a pod upwards and raises another from below while releasing a cloud of vapor that momentarily freezes anything nearby. Other switches mounted along the nearby railings deactivate large cryogenic suspension pods on the lower level, each reviving some form of super mutant (dependent on player's current level). In the room to the north, past twisting hallways, will be the generator and a teleportation matrix to get out of the room once you've destroyed the generators. The teleporter will take you back to the very first room before actually entering the main part of the cryo lab containing the generator. Notable loot * 2 suits of winterized medic armor and 2 winterized medic helmets, worn by Daniels and Beckett. * A Chinese commando hat. Look for a room with the option to 'rig the controller to explode' on the panel outside. * A rare police hat can be found in the lower-level of the large room that has several cryo-pods and a turret. Alien captive recordings There are a total of 6 alien captive recorded logs to be collected in these zones; 4 in the cryo lab (2, 4, 11 and 17) and 2 in cryo storage (16 and 25). See the recorded logs for details. Related quests * Among the Stars Notes * This is one of many areas of the ship that will not be accessible after the player has completed the main quest. * If the player kills too many enemies here and then head back to Engineering to pick up Elliott Tercorien, he will refuse to accompany the player back to the cryo lab. * In the cryo lab there are two doors leading to cryo storage which "require a key". The first time the player is there they can press a button to freeze the aliens in the next room, and the doors will open. If they return later on this will not work, so the player can not get past the doors. This means that the player should get all alien captive recordings before leaving on the first visit. If the player doesn't, they will have to use the teleporter in the cryo lab and backtrack through the cryo storage to get them. * Stepping into the freezing gases activated by the switches in the upper level of the cryo storage will cause the player to fall over stiff momentarily and drop their weapon. This can also be taken advantage of by pressing the button and subjugating nearby attacking aliens. Appearances The cryo lab appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Gallery CryoLabStorage.jpg FrozenOverlordandMaster.jpg|Super mutant overlord and a super mutant master frozen in cryo-tubes. Cryo Storage.jpg|Cryo storage Category:Mothership Zeta locations ru:Криолаборатория uk:Кріолабораторія